The present invention relates to an applicator head for use with an apparatus for the application of dry wall compound.
Apparatus including applicator heads for spreading mastic and other fluid or semi-fluid materials such as dry wall compound and the like are widely used. Such apparatus may have a valve to control the compound flow. However, when the applicator head is taking away from the work surface, such a valve needs a time period to be totally shut off. That is, when the applicator head is removed from the work surface, compound may still come out from the fluid pass due to the valve not being completely shut off instantly. Further, when applying compound onto the work surface, sometimes compound cannot reach along the wiper head of the applicator head, and thus causing an uneven thickness.
Therefore, there is a need for an applicator head with an improved applicator valve and fluid chamber design.
The present invention is related to an applicator head for applying drywall compound onto a work surface.
In a preferred embodiment of an applicator head in accordance with the principle of the invention, the applicator head includes an applicator valve and a wiper head. The applicator valve further includes a socket mounted on the wiper head, and a coupling assembly with one end connected to a handle and the other end having a cylinder member rotatably mounted in the socket. The applicator valve has a first position preventing flow and a second position permitting flow. Preferably, the applicator valve is open over a range of handle movement relative to the applicator head. The applicator valve is actuated by rotating the coupling assembly such as when moving the handle relative to the wiper head. A resilient means such as a spring is provided to connect the coupling assembly and the wiper head, so that the applicator valve normally is biased into a closed position.
In a further embodiment, the wiper head further includes a top plate and a bottom plate defining a fluid chamber. The bottom plate has a leading side with two rollers to guide the applicator head and a trailing side having a longitudinal slot opening for spreading compound onto the work surface and a blade protruding outwardly from the bottom plate positioned next to the longitudinal slot opening. The fluid chamber has a baffle structure to direct fluid flow along the longitudinal slot opening.
A variety of additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention.